Emmy Award
An Emmy Award is a television production award, and is considered the television equivalent to the Oscars. The Primetime Emmy Awards are presented in recognition of excellence in American primetime television programming. Ceremonies generally air in mid-September, on the Sunday before the official start of the fall television season, and are currently seen in rotation among the ABC, CBS, NBC, and FOX networks. The Daytime Emmy Awards are presented in recognition of excellence in American daytime television programming. Law & Order 'Wins' * 1992 ** Outstanding Individual Achievement in Sound Editing for a Series * 1993 ** Outstanding Guest Actress in a Drama Series - Elaine Stritch for the episode "Point of View". ** Outstanding Individual Achievement in Cinematography for a Series - Constantine Makris, for episode "Conspiracy". * 1997 ** Outstanding Drama Series ** Outstanding Cinematography for a Series - Constantine Makris, for episode "Mad Dog". * 1998 ** Outstanding Cinematography for a Series - Constantine Makris, for episode "Stalker". 'Nominations' * Outstanding Drama Series (1992–1996; 1998–2002) * Outstanding Lead Actor in a Drama Series Jerry Orbach (2000) * Outstanding Lead Actor in a Drama Series Sam Waterston (1997; 1999–2000) * Outstanding Lead Actor in a Drama Series Michael Moriarty (1991–1994) * Outstanding Lead Actress in a Drama Series Shirley Knight (guest appearance) (1992) * Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Drama Series Steven Hill (1997) * Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Drama Series Benjamin Bratt (1999) * Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Drama Series Barbara Barrie (guest appearance) (1992) * Outstanding Guest Actress in a Drama Series Tovah Feldshuh (2003) * Outstanding Guest Actress in a Drama Series Jane Alexander (2000) * Outstanding Guest Actress in a Drama Series Julia Roberts (1999) * Outstanding Directing for a Drama Series Matthew Penn for "Empire" (1999) * Outstanding Directing for a Drama Series Edwin Sherin for "Sideshow", Parts 1 & 2 (crossover episode with Homicide: Life on the Street) (1999) * Outstanding Individual Achievement in Directing in a Drama Series for "Conspiracy" Edwin Sherin (1993) * Outstanding Individual Achievement in Writing in a Drama Series for "Manhood" Robert Nathan & Walon Green (1993) * Outstanding Cinematography for a Series for "Endurance" John Beymer * Outstanding Cinematography for a Series for "Entitled", Part II Constantine Makris (2000) * Outstanding Editing for a Series - Single Camera Production for "Turnaround" David Siegel (1997) * Outstanding Individual Achievement in Editing for a Series - Single Camera Production for "Sanctuary" Billy Fox and Laurie Grotstein (1994) * Outstanding Individual Achievement in Editing for a Series - Single Camera Production for "Misconception" Arthur W. Forney (1992) * Outstanding Single Camera Sound Mixing for a Series for School Daze (2001) * Outstanding Sound Mixing for a Series for "Gunshow" (2000) * Outstanding Sound Mixing for a Series for "Empire" (1999) * Outstanding Sound Mixing for a Series for "D-Girl" (1997) * Outstanding Individual Achievement in Sound Editing for a Series for "Hot Pursuit" (1996) * Outstanding Casting for a Series (2002) * Outstanding Casting for a Series (2001) * Outstanding Casting for a Series (2000) * Outstanding Casting for a Series (1999) * Outstanding Casting for a Series (1998) * Outstanding Costume Design for a Series for "Refuge", Parts 1 & 2 Jennifer von Mayrhauser (1999) Law & Order: Special Victims Unit * 2005 ** Outstanding Guest Actress in a Drama Series - Amanda Plummer, for playing Miranda Cole in the episode "Weak". * 2006 ** Outstanding Lead Actress in a Drama Series - Mariska Hargitay. * 2007 ** Outstanding Guest Actress in a Drama Series - Leslie Caron, for playing Lorraine Delmas in the episode "Recall". * 2008 ** Outstanding Guest Actress in a Drama Series - Cynthia Nixon, for playing Janis Donovan in the episode "Alternate". See Also * Golden Globe Award Category:Awards